Valentines Day oneshot
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Pearl Crystal is the nerdiest girl in school and Valentines Day is the worst day because of all the love. But all that changes when she finds a letter in her locked written by a secret admirer. Will it be her Prince charming that she has always wanted? Read to find out and please leave a review.


**Hey everybody so this is a one shot to celebrate Valentine's day and the only reason I didn't post it on that day was because my internet was down. Anyway this is a highschool story starring Steven and the Crystal Gems. Everyone in here are seniors except for Sreven, Connie and the Cool kids a.k.a Sour Cream, Buck Dewey and Jenny so let's get started.**

Valentime's day is a day to spend time with love ones and just enjoy being alive, if you don't have somebody ateast love yourself. Now for most of the kids at Beach City High finding love is easy except for one person. Pearl Crystal is a smart and shy girl and rarely speaks out loud to anyone, she is always picked on by Jasper and Peridot for not having anyone to spend the day of love with. Until she opened her locker to find a card in it, when she took the card out she saw it had no name on it just these few words.

To Pearl:

I have watched you for awhile now and I'm sorry if I don't speak to you directly but I'm a little shy to talk to you so I wrote this instead. If you want to know who wrote this meet me at the beach tonight at around 8. All your questions will be answered then. I'll be waiting for you and if you don't show up the I know it just wasn't meant to be but I know deep in my heart that we are meant for each other.

Love, Your Secret Admirer

"Hey Steven, did you give me this card?" Pearl asked him as he was at his locker.

"No Pearl, I got Connie a bouquet of flowers and some chocolate," Steven answered.

"Right well thanks alot," Pearl replied leaving

Pearl tried to match the words and writing to anyone she knew but it was wrote in beautiful cursive and no one she knew wrote like that. After grabbing her book she put the note in her purse and went to class, after school was out Pearl went straight home to change out her school clothes and meet the person who sent her this card. Her house was right there close to the beach so she walked down and started to scan the beach for anyone, when she didn't find anyone she sat on the sand and looked at the sunset.

"Maybe this was just a prank by Jasper and them, I'm just so stupid for thinking there was someone special out there for me" Pearl replied letting her tears fall.

"But there is someone special out there for you Pearl, you just need to know where to look. They may just be right under your cute nose" a voice explained from behind her. Pearl had heard that voice before, it was a British accent and she knew only one person with a voice as fluid as water. Pearl turned around and looked at the tall beauty standing behind her, this woman towered over Pearl by a complete foot and she has one blue eye and one brown eye but she wore shades most of the time even at night.

"G-Garnet! We're you the one who gave me this letter?" Pearl asked nervously.

"Yes I did, like I said I was too shy to talk to you in person at school because of all the people around" Garnet answered, adjusting her sweatshirt.

"Thank you for this, I thought I would have to be alone for my entire life but I'm glad someone cares for me" Pearl replied with a smile.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Garnet asked taking out her phone and portable speaker and setting it up on the sand. A slow song started to play and Garnet took Pearl's hands and placed one hand in her and the other on her hip while Pearl rested a hand on Garnet's shoulder. They soon began to dance to the beat of the music, neither Pearl nor Garnet missed a step and it was just beautiful, Pearl was surprised to find out that Garnet was as good as a ballerina. They danced for awhile and after the song went off they stopped and looked at each other.

"That was wonderful, I didn't know you could dannce and the best part is that you match mines perfectly!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Yes well I watch you a lot of the time when you're in Mrs. Quartz's class (Rainbow Quartz) and I picked up your dance style" Garnet explained.

"I thought today was going to be just like any other Valentines Day for me but I want to thank you again for making this just perfect" Pearl replied with a smile.

"It may be a little late but would you be my Valentine?" Garnet asked shyly.

"You want me to be your Valentine?" Pearl asked.

"I'm also asking you out if that makes any sense" Garnet answered.

"Then I will be your Valentine, would you be mine?" Pearl asked hopefully.

"I'll be your Valentines for as long as you want me to be" Garnet answered.

"Then I accept" Pearl answered with a smile grabbing Garnet's arm with a blush.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Pearl, you're so cute when you blush"Garnet chuckled, " anyway I'll walk you home, and tomorrow I'll talk to Jasper and then so they will leave you alone" she added walking towards Pearl's house.

"They don't really bother me all that much" Pearl replied.

"I'll talk to them anyway" Garnet replied.

"I know I've said this about three times already but, thank you" Pearl replied.

"I'm you Knight in shining armor now, I'll keep you safe" Garnet replied. She walked Pearl up to her porch and they exchangednumbers, out of nowhere Garnet reached down and kisses Pearl on the cheeks making her blush and nearly faint, "goodnight Pearl Crystal, I'll see you tomorrow" she added walking down the steps.

"Y-Yes well goodnight Garnet" Pearl stammered entering thehouse, "guess this day wasn't a waste after all.

"Today worked out better than I though, looks like Mom was right as always" Garnet replied to herself with a smirk.

 **Well that's it everybody, I just wrote this because I was bored and needed something small to put up while I finished with my other stories. In the meantime I'll put little stories like this to keep people occupied until my bigger stories have more chapters so please leave a review if you like this story.**


End file.
